


Remember Me

by Melancholiccc, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/pseuds/Melancholiccc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: On the day of their wedding, Mahiru gets into an accident and loses all of his memories of Kuro. Will the red strings of fate be enough to keep these two together or will their relationship cease to exist forever?





	Remember Me

*Thoughts in ( ) italicized

It was the day of his wedding with Kuro, he had to admit that this is the second greatest day of his life as his first was being the day he first met that stubborn and lazy cat. Mahiru couldn't wait! He's been waiting his whole life for something like this to happen, getting married....It seemed like a long distance dream since he always put his studies and the health of others in front of the things he wanted in life, because thinking simply, if they aren't taking care of themselves, then it should be him to bring them back to health, right?

Now thinking back from the life he had before Kuro, it was nice, he had friends, his Uncle and something to keep him busy...but it didn't seem enough. With Uncle Tooru being away a lot and his friends...well, being his friends and asking him to go places with them, it got depressing to always go back home to an empty apartment. But with Kuro? God, he wouldn't want a life without him. He was always there for him and always welcomed him back home even if he's just coming back from grocery shopping, it helped him immensely, he no longer felt alone with all the new friends he got from Kuro alone. So marrying a lazy cat vampire didn't really seem so bad, he's glad to make such a good choice even if the vampire made his work ten times harder on him with cleaning the apartment, but it made the apartment feel like home again, and that he welcomed the messy Servamp into his life.  
~~~  
"What do you mean you can't come yet?! I'm pretty much ready to go and I don't want to call for a cab either, Misono, can't you just ask Lily?" Mahiru asked over the phone, he knew his friend was busy making sure Kuro is dressed and ready while others were making sure everything was just simply perfect for their friend and sibling, but he didn't want to wait any longer to get to the church. "Look, Shirota, you two have an hour yet, calm down and we'll be there to pick you up soon. Don't leave the apartment." Misono ordered him sternly, which wouldn't work with an excited Eve. "Well thinking simply, I will get there in a bit. Please don't let Kuro mess up his suit if he's hungry! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Mahiru begged him as he hung up, but the last thing he'd remember was; "Shirota! Wait-!"  
~~~  
Leaving the apartment was just a step to get to his destination, he knew that today was a busy day on the streets but he didn't pay no mind as he sprinted to the church. His nerves were going haywire as he got closer, all he had to do was run a few more blocks. (He's thankful that they chose a church nearby so he wouldn't have to run that far) 

But he was unable to make it that far as a car turned towards his direction, speeding out of the line of a speeding car just ahead of it. A memory flashed into his mind from the crash that killed his Mother all those years ago, a memory he wished he didn't want to think about ever again. Though, with a sad smile spread onto his features as he understood his fate. The last thing he said was a name that meant more than his life ever meant to him. 

"Kuro...."  
~~~  
Tsubaki was on his way to the church for Kuro and Mahiru's wedding when he noticed that there was a car speeding right at him. Without looking for any pedestrians, Tsubaki quickly drove away from the car, only for a body to go flying before hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Shit!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he immediately exits the car, widening his eyes when he sees exactly who he hit. 

"Oh fuck... Mahiru!" He rushes over to the now unconscious young male, his whole body trembling in fear. "Please don't be dead... Please..." He immediately checks for a pulse, panicking more when he feels an incredibly weak pulse and quickly dials 911. "Th-There's been an accident... H-He's got an extremely weak pulse... Pl-Please hurry...." He quickly gives them his location and ends the call when he was done speaking to them.  
~~~  
Tsubaki was pacing around the waiting room frantically, still waiting for news about Mahiru. He thought about calling Kuro a couple of times but never ended up putting the calls through, afraid that his brother would hate him and that things would go back to the way they used to be. Tsubaki didn't want to be isolated from his family again but he felt extremely guilty for thinking such a selfish thought when his brother's fiancé was in the emergency room, fighting for his life.

"Who is here for Mahiru Shirota?" A nurse asked from the door of the emergency room, scanning the visitors that were there. Tsubaki immediately rushes over to the emergency room. "I am. How is he, nurse? Is he gonna be okay?"

The nurse ponders her answer for a moment, thinking whether she should be honest or to slowly give the information to the young man, but eventually she did reply. "Unfortunately he did suffer from a concussion and a few broken bones from the accident, he's not in any danger of losing his life thanks to you for calling immediately. However, he is currently in a comatose state and we have no clue when he would wake from it. Does he have any family that I can call to give the information to? He's young so he does need family here for them to listen to options we suggest for when he wakes up." She asks, hoping that the boy would have relatives that could help him. "He does... An uncle and his fiancé. I-I could call them right now if you like." Tsubaki replied, trying hard not to break down from the information he had just learned from the nurse.

"You may call them now, I would like to speak with the Uncle first since he's the boy's parental guardian. The Fiancè unfortunately can't make choices for the patient since they are not married yet, but he needs to know of what happened today, though..." The nurse pauses for a moment, the next thing she had to inform him would probably hurt, but it needed to be said. "The brain scan we had conducted on him showed a few things...I'll be blunt on it, but we don't know if he would remember most of his life due to the trauma he'd experienced, so when he wakes up, he'll need to see his parental Guardian first if you don't mind." She informed, looking at Tsubaki with a look of pity. She felt bad that he had to go through such an experience, but she felt bad for Mahiru and the Fiancè that he was going to marry today the most. 

At that, Tsubaki tried to keep his body from trembling, afraid of what his brother and Mahiru's uncle would do if he found out that he was the one who nearly killed his fiancé/nephew just to avoid getting hurt himself. "I-I'll be sure to tell them that..." he replied, walking away before the nurse could reply, stepping out of the hospital before dialing Kuro's number since he didn't have Tooru's contact information, only to be left on voicemail. Trying his best not to stutter or lose his composure, he leaves the eldest sibling a voicemail but ends up ending the call early because he ended up bursting into sobs in the middle of telling his brother everything the nurse had told him. He knew his sibling would be heartbroken, hell, even destroyed about the news. If only he turned the other way..then maybe this mistake wouldn’t cost the sanity of his brother when he finally got the happiness he always wanted.


End file.
